


72. After lights out in the Evans house

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [72]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	72. After lights out in the Evans house

_**Alex Skarsgard & Luke Evans: After lights-out in the Evans house**_  
[takes place in mid-July, in Wales, just hours after [Alex meets - and pisses off - Luke's parents](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/9136.html)]

Half an hour has passed since they all turned in and Luke still can't sleep. He tosses and turns in the guest room bed, thinking about Alex just down the hall in his old bed. Wondering how they ever agreed to this: sleeping separately in the same house. Finally, even though he knows it's not wise, he tiptoes down the hall to the bathroom and then, when certain his parents are passed out for the night, sneaks into his old room. "Are you asleep?" he whispers even as he slips under the covers and presses close to his sir.

"No," Alex whispers, immediately turning away from the window to take his boy into his arms. "I can't sleep for crap without you." He's gotten downright spoiled these past few months.

"That makes two of us," Luke says with a soft sigh, burrowing in even closer. "Next time - if there _is_ a next time - we'll just stay at the hotel. Everyone'll know about us at that point anyway."

"I'm looking forward to that," Alex murmurs, grinning in the darkness. "I mean, on one hand, fuck 'em -- it's none of their damn business. But on the other hand, I'd love for everyone to just have to suck it up." Alex thinks that sometimes he might get amused by all the wrong things.

  
Luke giggles, burying his face against Alex's chest. "Me too," he confesses. "I like to think I've forgotten, or at least forgiven, all the bullying, but deep down, it still hurts and there's a certain satisfaction to showing those same kids how successful I've become." He smiles up at Alex in the dim light of the room. "And how amazing and handsome my boyfriend, soon-to-be husband, is."

Frowning, Alex pushes Luke to his back, possessively throwing a thigh over his lover. "Do any of them still live in town?" he asks, instantly incensed at the thought of a young Luke being bullied. "We can swing by tomorrow. I'll kick their asses."

Luke laughs again, softly, although his breath catches as well, his body responding instinctively to Alex's possession. "Most of them," he whispers. "Most people who grow up here never leave."

"So you're the small town hero," Alex says, caressing his knuckles over Luke's cheek. "I never really got bullied. I mean, I took a lot of shit for being on TV, and for my dad being who he was, but pretty much no one ever dared to throw a punch at me, you know?" He was lucky in that respect, he knows.

Luke nods. "I didn't get in too many fights," he says softly, "but the verbal stuff was sometimes worse than the physical. It's the stuff that really sticks with you."

Alex can _feel_ his heart contract painfully at that. He wants so much to go back in time and soothe the boy Luke was, and it pisses him off that he can't. Ducking his head, he brushes his lips softly over his lover's. "You are so amazing," he whispers. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Luke whispers, kissing Alex back, wishing he could stay here, in his lover's arms, for the rest of the night.

It's too damn easy to lose himself in his boy's kiss, and Alex has to work to keep from escalating things, taking them where they both want to go. He knows Luke can feel the press of his erection against his thigh, but he can't really help that. So he threads his fingers through Luke's hair and leisurely explores his lover's mouth with his tongue.

Moaning softly, so softly, aware of his parents in the very next room, Luke deepens the kiss, hiking one leg around Alex's hip and grinding shamelessly against him.

 _Christ_. Alex's boxer briefs, Luke's pajama bottoms... they don't combine into nearly enough of a barrier. Not against the potency of Luke in his desire. Alex cups his boy's ass, and every grind of Luke's hips comes that much closer to setting him on fire, blazing his self-control into ashes. "When we're alone again," he whispers huskily, nipping along the column of Luke's throat, "I'm going to make you jack off while I watch. Show what a filthy slut you are for me when I'm not even touching you."

Luke whimpers at that and just nods, too turned on for words, his cock leaking pre-come, already soaking the fabric between them.

For long moments Alex lets Luke rub against him, until his eyes are damn near rolling back in his head at the overwhelming pleasure of it. Then he shifts, keeping his lover at arm's length and easing off of him. He barely keeps from tipping right over the edge of the narrow bed and onto the floor, but catches himself just in time. "No," Alex whispers, shaking his head. "Not you. And not me. Tomorrow."

Wide-eyed, Luke just stares at Alex, unable to believe his ears, his cock still throbbing painfully. "But what if we're still here?" he asks finally, summoning the will to speak.

"Then that will motivate us to get creative," Alex whispers, and damn, the look on Luke's face right now is almost worth the ache in his gut.

 _Fuck._ Luke could almost cry. "You want me to go then?"

"You know I never want you to go," Alex whispers, dipping his head for another kiss. Then he sighs regretfully. "But I think I've fucked up enough with your parents for one day."

That right there changes everything. Suddenly, instead of feeling dismissed, Luke feels more cherished than ever, Alex making what - for them - is one of the ultimate sacrifices. All in the name of making things right, or at least not worse, with Luke's parents. "I love you _so_ much," Luke whispers.

Alex smiles down at his lover. "I'd do anything for you," he murmurs. But then he winces at the painful pulse of blood in his cock. "To a point. If we are still here tomorrow night, I am going to fuck you through this mattress, disapproving parents or no."

Luke giggles then quickly hushes, giving Alex another kiss. "It's a deal. I'll see you in the morning," he whispers.

"Love you, _älskling_ ," Alex whispers, and forces himself to let go.

"Love you too, sir," Luke responds, slipping from the bed, fingers trailing over Alex's shoulder until he fully steps away and slips back out the door, just as quietly as he came.  



End file.
